The present invention relates to electric fans for home use, and more particularly to such an electric fan that can be alternatively arranged into a desk fan, or a floor fan as desired.
Regular electric fans for home use commonly include two types, namely, the floor fans and the desk fans. A desk fan, as shown in FIG. 1A, is generally comprised of a fan assembly 10, and a stand 20. A floor fan, as shown in FIG. 1B, is generally comprised of a fan assembly 10, a stand 20, and a retractable stem 30 connected between the fan assembly 10 and the stand 20. A desk fan is compact and portable, and designed for use on the top of a table or the like, however it is not suitable for use in the living room or lobby, or a spacious floor space. A floor fan is heavy and not portable, however it is suitable for use in a spacious space. Because these two types of electric fans are designed for different purposes, it is expensive to prepare two different types electric fans. Because the stands for desk fans and the stands for floor fans are not compatible, the inventory control in factory is complicated.